The spies with true secrets
by DreamixAngel
Summary: Two thieves are stealing objects of great historical importance, but why? Will they join WOOHP or will they destroy WOOHP? Has the agency met its match?


Chapter one

The thieves

_Dream: Hello everyone!_

_Rika: Ello!_

_Dream: We have a new fanfic for you guys to read and hopefully review! Although, this one is Totally Spies instead of Yugioh._

_Rika: It will be just as awesome!_

_Dream: We'll see you at the bottom!_

WOOHP HEADQUARTERS, BEVERLY HILLS, 11:39 PM

It was on this calm and warm night that the one of the most valuable objects ever found will be stolen. Two figures dressed in black came from the air by jetpacks and approached the large skyscraper. Nothing could be seen except the long, brown hair from the two.

One pressed a button on a green communicator in her ear to give a report. It looked like half of the object singers use if they're not using a microphone.

"Approaching destination."

Her voice sounded emotionless but had a twinkle of mischief hidden behind its soft sound.

There was no reply and the two continued, descending on the roof. One of the two had a small, black pouch attached to her waist and both wore black masks, hiding their facial features.

One bent down and took a tube of lipstick. She pressed another button after taking the cap off and a laser shot out, slowly burning into the solid steel roof. The other took out a square device, that looked like a GPS, but pressed a range of buttons and a 3D hologram of the building appeared. She quickly scanned it before switching it off and putting it away in her pocket.

"Beneath us, lasers weaved and guns armed." The girl told her accomplice in that emotionless voice.

"Done." The other said in that same voice, determination barely hidden, as she put away the laser.

The two removed the square block the laser had cut and placed it aside. One jumped first, grabbed the edge and swung herself upside-down to walk on the ceiling, the other one following.

Beneath them was a dark room, the only light coming from the red beams woven like a basket. In the middle was a glass display case, an orange oval gem resting on a red pillow inside it.

The two's boots made clacking sounds against the roof, blame it on the magnets inside the soles, and made their way to the case.

"Three inch bullet-proof and fire resistant glass." the first said.

The other then tapped her foot lightly to remove herself from the roof and landed perfectly on the case. Below, the lasers gave light and made her shadow look like a large beast.

She bent down and took out the laser-lipstick again. Once she melted a square hole, she removed the piece, took out the gem, placed the piece back and stowed away the gem in the pouch.

She jumped back up, grabbed her accomplice's hand and swung herself to the hole created earlier. Once she hauled herself up and climbed out, her accomplice joined her. Just as she got out, the door of the room slammed open and a security guard spotted the two.

"Explosion anyone?" the one outside asked and removed a pen from her pocket, handing it to her accomplice.

She took the pen, clicked it and dropped it, climbing out as the guard jumped.

"You always have a blast." The girl said as her accomplice helped her place the piece they removed back.

As it touched the roof, a loud bang was heard and the two wore identical grins. They activated their jetpacks and flew off in another direction, but stopped and turned to look at the building.

The one pressed the button to make contact again.

"Destroy?"

"Negative," the voice on the other end answered, "Mission?"

"Accomplished."

"Return."

The connection broke and the two flew off.

NSA, LOCATION UNKNOWN, 11:44

A dark boardroom was being occupied by six people, all hidden in the shadows.

"They succeeded."

"Much easier than was expected."

"WOOHP must be really lax if two can break in and steal something so valuable."

"Our plan is coming along, so let's not jinx it now."

"Are they returning?"

"Affirmative. They are almost here."

"Soon, judgement day will come and we will rule this world."

"People will be in awe at our technology and all will want part of it."

"This world will be crime free and we will rule this glorious future."

_Dream: Anyone want to guess who the spies are?_

_Rika: Oh, I do! I do!_

_Dream: Rika, you already know._

_Rika: Oh yeah... *shrugs*_

_Dream: Anyways, leave a review and tell us what you thought of it! I wrote most of this chapter, but next chapter is Rika's turn._

_Rika: Hooray!_

_Dream: See you all next chapter!_

_Rika: And if you review, I'll give you whatever's left of the cookies!_

_Dream: But you ate all the cookies._

Rika: I could always give them the crumbs!

Dream: You lick those off the bowl.

Rika: They can have the bowl...

Dream: *rolls eyes* Review and come back next chapter and I'll make sure there are cookies. Bye!


End file.
